Second Chance
by Meadow of Dreams
Summary: When 12 year old Rose dies in a car crash, StarClan decides to give her another chance. Reborn as a kit in WillowClan, she knows nothing about her past. As an apprentice, she recieves a prophecy. A traitor is feeding information to enemies, but who is the traitor? Co-written by General Crimson. Rated T because of Warriors stuff.


**Hey everyone! Dreams is back with another story! Except this time, I'm collaborating with Kitty!**

**_Hello everyone, my name is Kitty! Or Kittystar the Spam Queen! That's my penname. *Shakes everyone's paws* I am helping Dream here write this story!_**** :)**

**Okay, so Kitty is italics bold, and I'm bold. Got that?**

A white she-cat, a brown tom, and a light grey she-cat crowded around a pool of water. They called it the Moonpool. They stared into it, watching a brown-haired girl sitting in a Monster. It seemed they had sat there for hours. No one moved, not even to flick an ear or twitch a whisker. The three cats were too focused. Not one sound could be heard as they watched.

Finally, the white she-cat spoke. "It is her. She awaits this destiny." Her voice echoed around the cove that sheltered them and covered the pool of water. The light grey she-cat nodded in agreement.

"But Snowheart! She must not know of her past. If she does, the prophecy might be ruined." The brown tom exclaimed. He looked very agitated and worried. Snowheart flicked her tail dismissively.

"I understand that, Oaktail. We will wipe her mind so that she can remember nothing of her earlier life. She will, in time, have dreams of her past. Of course, some of it will make sense, but at least she won't remember it all until the time has come." Snowheart sighed. Oaktail's ear flicked and he wrapped his tail around his paws. He looked less worried though. Snowheart looked at the other she-cat.

"Flowerpelt, anything we need to fix? Did I miss anything?" Flowerpelt shook her head. She seemed content with what Snowheart had said. Oaktail also nodded, slightly reluctant. Snowheart stared into space, her eyes becoming unfocused. It was as though she was seeing something no one else could see.

"The time will come soon." She murmured.

* * *

Rose stared out the dirty window of the car. Outside, rain was beating mercilessly on the old silver car. It had been 2 hours already, but Rose was someone who could get bored easily. Her mother worried that Rose had ADHD or something. Whatever.

"I'm bored! When are we going to get to Grandma's?" she complained loudly. "I hate the car." She moaned. Her mother turned to glare at her, annoyed.

"Rose! You know that it will take four hours to get there! Besides, you're twelve years old! Entertain yourself!" she snapped. Rose sighed and tucked her feathery blonde hair behind her ear.

Sulking, she stared out the window again. There was nothing to see except for cars rushing by as they drove. A factory was in the distance and Rose wrinkled her nose as if she could smell the fumes.

Fiddling with the seat belt buckle, something hard landed in her lap. She picked it up and saw the screen. It was her iPod.

"Play music on that. Maybe that will entertain you." Her mother muttered. Rose stuck the ear buds in her ears and chose her song. Sweet music filled her ears. She perked up and began to play Fruit Ninja. Slicing the quick falling fruit with her finger, things seemed to get better. But as she played, the rain increasingly grew heavier, and thunder rumbled.

Soon, it was raining harder than ever. Traffic clogged the highway and thunder rumbled loudly. Then, lightning struck in the distance. About 50 yards away, Rose stiffened and looked up from her game. She gasped when she saw fire up ahead. Her mother did too, and the car stopped.

"Rose, where's my phone?" She didn't hear her mother. "Rose? Oh here it is! I'm going to call the police." Rose stared at the place where the lightning had struck. She wasn't sure if anyone else saw it, but she sure did. It looked like-like a face of a cat! Then it disappeared. But Rose was sure she had seen it nod at her. She decided not to tell anyone-In case her mother decided to lock her in a rubber room. After a while, the wail of sirens howled in her ear. She pinched her eyes closed and put her hands over her ears.

"Rose! You being disrespectful! Take your hands off your ears!" Mom yelled over the pouring rain. Her muffled voice reached Rose's ears, so she took her hands off. The scream of the siren was clearer now. Rose grimaced and tried to ignore it, but it wove its way to her mind. The police man got out and asked Mom,

"Did you call us?" Mom nodded. The police continued to ask,

"What for?"

"There was a lightning strike, and it started a fire on a car." The police man looked to where Mom was pointing and his eyes widened. Quickly yelling to some people, the firemen ran toward the black smoke and tongues of flame. Blasts of water burst from the fire hose.

The fire roared, steam flew into the gray sky. Finally, it sizzled out. More police drove by and they put yellow police tape around the car. After a while, they were able to drive past the hole. The hole in the asphalt bubbled and the sides blackened by the fire, the occupants of the car obviously taken to the nearby hospital. Rose stared at it. She could've sworn a cat's face appeared in the mess and nodded to her. But she kept silent about it, so her parents wouldn't think she was a crazy lunatic who was seeing things.

Coldness crept through her. Rose felt something was very wrong. It struck her. She felt something was going happen. Something very bad. She stared out the window again. Cars flew past them like they were on wings.

Suddenly, a green car skidded in front of them. Mom tried to stop, but it was too late. The hood of the car smashed into the side of the green car with a sickening crunch.

Blood dripped down her forehead. She let out a scream; a scream of pain, fear and horror. Blood poured faster, and her head slammed into the window she had looked out of not long ago and heard a crack.

Rose couldn't see if Mom was okay; things were getting blurry. Black tinted the edge of her vision. The last thing she heard was a yell for help and a wail of sadness before everything spun into a comforting blackness.


End file.
